


Cat & Mouse Game

by MoonieJoonie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is truly my muse, F/M, I suck at writing but wrote this in two hours, Kink Shaming, Mild Pet Play, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, probably a lot of typos but you get the gist, terrible ending, too many details
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonieJoonie/pseuds/MoonieJoonie
Summary: A look into the minds of two people playing cat & mouse for a year and what happens when they catch each orther
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female of Color Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was always like a cat and mouse game, between him and I. Always anticipating the other’s move. Always watching but never saying anything. Dark gazes that stretch through a cafe. Having tunnel vision as soon as you feel the other’s presence. Perpetually horny because the thrill of the game made you excited. Excited to come to work, or post on social media, how you hung out with your friends because you knew people talked and word would get back to him. To be in this constant state of ‘will he? won’t he?’ ‘will she? won’t she?’ until you tip the scale. 

You no longer seek him out in a room, post on social media for his interests alone. You live your life without the constant thought ‘is he watching?’. Don’t look at him when you feel his presence. Tip the scales in a major way. Now you have all the power. Well he physically seek you out? Will he stop playing the game? Or will he MAKE you keep playing! That is the new thrill. But with busy season picking up at work it is a little easy to put the game and him to the back of your mind. Gets easier stretching yourself for multiple people. Your energy is better used elsewhere. 

But what you didn’t consider was that he was adaptable. He wanted you from the moment you both made eye contact in the mirror. Dressed in all black, sweat soaking through his shirt. Hair brushed back and lifting his shirt all the way up to his nipples, pierced nipples. You thought you had schooled your expression but your body gave you away and he immediately looked at you with a bit of a smirk. You had never interacted with idols except through your laptop screen watching YouTube or hundreds of feet away from the concert stage so you played it safe. You held eye contact for the remainder of the song and watched him quirk his eyebrow at you not backing down. 

Once the music ended, they all looked to you and you couldn’t help but roll your shoulders back bringing attention to your crop top and leggings which showed a sliver of your tattoo that ran up your thigh to your hip. “It needs a lot of work. Especially the ‘killing part’. Are you trying to convince your audience? Or yourself?” He felt his temper flare that you would so boldly question him in front of his members. Before he had a chance to respond you moved on to each of them pointing things out. So you were calculated. You wanted him to know that he didn’t scare you but you knew boundaries. He couldn’t believe it when you began to dance with them on the next try. The girls he was surrounded with didn’t look like you, nor behave like you. 

Brown skin, curly curly hair, more thighs and ass than 10 girls combined. Full lips just like his but your mouth a prettier shape, button nose that made the otherwise sexy girl very cute. And he wanted you. Wanted you as he saw you get lost in the art of dance and saw how your gaze sharpened. That although you were a girl you could dance circles around them, and did. Wanted you when you looked him in the eyes during his part and raised your shirt but also brought your leggings down a bit to show more of your tattoo. Even when everybody whistled he couldn’t believe she had the audacity. 

He raised to the bait and began to dance harder, they all did. A little skin can always control boys and men alike. It was their ultimate downfall but it always got the results you wanted. 

Since then there were no words spoken, just glances and body language that told a different story....until you tipped the scale. 

Traveling was interesting when you moved as a team. Of course the idols were first priority but there was a sense of autonomous freedom that came with it. You had the opportunity to travel and eat great food but also have your own time to create. You found inspiration in everything so after tipping the scales, you were always in a studio until late hours of the morning creating. No matter where you went it was so routine that if you hadn’t tipped the scales you would have been prepared. 

Watching her has become a favorite pastime for him. With her lost of interest or care, he had more time to observe. See what made her smile, or play with her ear when she was embarrassed or nervous, to see the way she visibly vibrated when a thought or idea struck her so suddenly she had to dance. Notice how warmer it got, the less clothes she put on not for him, but for herself. How she picked up dainty jewelry and fought on whether to buy it because she didn’t think she was pretty in it. The way she was so oblivious to those around her who were genuinely interested in her. And thats what made him tip the scales further. 

He always had the habit of working out late at night and he kept his ear to the ground, knowing where she would be. Seeing her in her element literally took his breath away. The lengths her body could move was amazing. To know that she hasn’t shown them a third of what she could do made him want her. He always wanted to protect her. He wanted to be someone she could lean on and go to for everything. The only person. And it took her tipping the scales to realize it. Also realized how dangerous it was to be so wrapped up in what you were doing you didn’t notice another person in the room with you, late at night. As she wound down he made too quick of a movement and saw the way her body froze and shivered before she stood up and looked at him through the mirror. Just like the first time. You couldn’t help but smile at how you both reached full circle. 

“Shouldn’t you be sleep.” She didn’t ask, she made a statement. “How could I when I know you’re pouring your blood sweat and tears in this studio for us?” She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “You're amazing.” I felt fire reach my toes as she looked down and played with her ear. She mumbled a reply but I didn’t want that. “Speak up.” “I’m not amazing...but thank you.” I just hummed as I walked closer and she finally brought her head up. “What do you want.” I finally made my way behind her and she stood up a little taller, on edge. Letting my lust cloud my vision I never realized how fucking cute she could be. “A lot. But at this moment I want you.” The changes her face made were so minute but I was an expert at this point, when it came to watching her. I could see her heart beat faster with the vein in her neck, her eyes dilated, and her lips pursed. 

And then she laughed. She laughed so suddenly and loudly that I couldn’t help but smile. I watched her and how her smile took up her whole face. How her curls moved to the vibrations of her laughter. I moved closer to her and she stopped and let out a few more giggles. “Aren’t you tired?” I frowned at her but kept moving forward. “Tired of this game? Tired of your loss in interest? Tired of holding back?” “Holding back, this motherfucker.” I couldn’t help but look at her as she cursed and her hand went to her ear. “Pretty bunny has a dirty mouth, huh?” And like a flower opening up to the sun I saw the transformation. “W-what did you just say?” At this point I was directly behind her and she had her arm wrapped around her waist. I moved her hair to one side and pressed against her. Feeling her trembling against me had the fire licking at my toes again. I stood up straight and wrapped my arm around her waist and she whimpered like a puppy. Eyes were as big as the moon and I smiled at her. “My pretty pretty, baby. My little bunny. Such a dirty mouth on her.” I snaked my hand to her chin and turned her towards me. In my minds eye she was lone flower with a twister around her. 

“You don’t want to do this, Chan.” I couldn’t help the sigh that came out of my mouth. “So beautiful. You sound so beautiful saying my name like that, Bunny.” Another whimper. “But that’s not my name, but you’ll learn.” She tried to move but I just held her closer and she bit her lip. “Don’t do that. I want to be gentle for you, but those lips? They make me want to eat you up.” I gently kissed her ear and her legs almost gave out. “You know what my fans call me?” She nodded and I turned her head to look at me. It was a tease to feel her breath on my lips. “What do they call me?” “Wolf.” “Good girl.” Like I never said anything she bit her lip and pushed back on me. “Please, please do it.” “Oh Bunny.” I couldn’t finish saying anything because she licked my lip. I kissed her like it was a brand. 

Turning her around I picked her up and pressed her against the mirror. “Tell me to stop, Dain and I will.” That only made her louder and she brought my hand to her shorts. “No! Bun.” “Bun? Baby wants to be called Bunny only?” She nodded and kept kissing my neck lightly. “Bunny do you want me to stop?” “I want you to eat me.” I had her by the neck against the mirror and she stuck her hand in her shorts and I couldn’t fucking believe her. Wet as the fucking ocean and I was ready to dive in. “Gonna be a good bun? Let me eat you?” “Yes! Yes! So good.” I kissed her and pulled her shorts down and got on my knees. I brought one leg to rest on my back and she was like a floodgate. 

Hearing her get off made me harder than I had ever been in my life. She continued to whimper like a hurt puppy and then the moans started. She kept trying to catch her breath but couldn’t. Fingers in my hair and hand pressed against the glass. “Give it to me.” “N-no! I’ll make a mess!” I bit her gently and she was like a livewire, sounding like she was just punched. “F-fuck please!” I stood up and wrapped my hand around her neck and her eyes went to the back of her head and I laughed at her. “Listen to me little girl. Be good and give it to me. Don’t you want to be Daddy’s good bunny?” “Da-daddy fuck! Yes daddy, yes!” “Then give it to me.” I got back on my knees and her hand went back in my hair. Shaking like a leaf in a storm, whimpering like a puppy, and tasting sweeter than anything I could ever put a name on. “Da-daddy!” “Yes baby, be good bun. Give it to me.” “Yes daddy.” And I could have cried hearing her FINALLY give herself to me. She was beautiful as she fell apart on my tongue and quite literally made a mess. 

“Aww~ you made a mess!” She pouted and climbed in my lap and stuck her hands in my pants. “Daddy?” “Let me use your hand okay baby?” She nodded and started kissing me and held onto her thighs and let her work. She pushed me back a little and I watched as she let spit drop down on me before using her hand. “Daddy’s bunny is fucking filthy.” She nodded before kissing me. Not holding back, I moaned quietly in her ear.


	2. AfterMath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Is Watching

It’s hard fighting against attraction. Once you get a taste, you want it for the rest of your life. Tasting her was one of the best decisions I ever made. She honestly made me such a better person and I’m grateful to her. It’s hard for her, to adapt to idol culture but I love her for it. 

I didn’t want my team to know but they were always observant of me so I should have known. 

When we finished in the dance studio, I walked her to her hotel room to make sure she was safe. I wanted so bad to kiss her goodnight and she could tell. “Later okay? Sleep well.” I nodded and watched her for a bit before smiling. “You, too. Early day.” She not her lip and stood a bit taller and she smiled coyly before shutting the door and I couldn’t help but laugh at her cuteness. Walking in my room I was surprised to see the rest of my members. 

“Are we having a meeting?” They all looked ready to burst at the seams as I say on the edge of my bed. “Have fun?” I kept easing into my bed and hummed. “Today? Yeah, you have fun Jisung?” He got red and turned away. “We saw you having sex with Dain.” I hummed louder and put my arms behind me head. “Wasn’t technically sex.” I said and they gasped and moved around before Hyunjin burst out laughing. “I’m more upset that you got to her first!” “It’s been a year in the making, you lost her the first time we saw her.” Minho said shrugging. “Hyung....you’re an animal.” Jeongin said squirming in his seat. “We thought....well I don’t know what we thought but the noises were unreal.” “Daddy? Really hyung?” I couldn’t fight the blush as Felix called me out. “I don’t kink shame you 8! Don’t kink shame me!!! Do you you guys even know a THIRD of the kinky shit Seungmin gets into??? I’m NOTHING compared to him!!” I yelled pointing the finger as he turned beet red. “Hyung! We had an agreement!” “We still do! But you are out of your mind if you think I’m the kinkiest member! Jisung! Skirts? Lace?” “You were choking her!” Hyunjin yelled. “You like people to spit in your mouth!” He threw up HIW hands and flipped back on the bed. “Bruises are all over her!!!” “Changbin! Baby boy? Rope?” “Okay! We are NOT outing everybody in front of the youngest.” “THE YOUNGEST?” I yelled appalled as I stood up and laughing from crying. “Hyung please!” He begged with both hands and I outright laughed at him. “Jeongin, do it for me then. Tell them.” I said crossing my arms. He got red and laughed a bit. “Um, I um-“ “He’s just a little baby he doesn’t have any kinks!” Felix yelled. As if it was slow motion Jeongin and Woojin grabbed his hair and neck and the others for silent. “I’m sorry! Sirs! I’m sorry!” I made a grand motion with my hands and we looked at Minho. “Cumdump, really nasty shit. Ask Seungmin.” Hyunjin started laughing again and I ruffled his hair. “Kinky the lot of you are. Are we done? I’m tired and while I love the taste of her is like to wash my face.” “That shouldn’t have sounded that hot.” Changbin said to Jisung offhandedly. “OUT! Now!” 

It’s funny how a group of people can come together for common interests.

**Author's Note:**

> haven’t written anything in a year so I’m proud of this even though it may suck!


End file.
